In well applications, tubing strings are sometimes severed and sealed upon the occurrence of certain circumstances. For example, a tubing string deployed along wellbore may be severed and sealed to prevent contamination of the surrounding environment. In some environments, the rapid severing of the tubing string combined with sealing of the tubing string to prevent escape of hydrocarbon-based fluids or other fluids is difficult to achieve.